


Clark Kent Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Bold parts are prompts people sent in.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt: You just moved into the house next to my mom’s and she has you doing her yardwork” AU but like with the reader doing the yard work? And is it too much to ask for this to be the Clark Kent from the movies? Like Man of Steel and BVS?** _

“Hey, I hate to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me with my garden a bit?” Y/N’s next door neighbor asked. Her name was Martha, if Y/N remembered correctly. She wasn’t especially good with names, but she was mostly positive.

“What do you need help with?” Y/N asked, coming out onto her porch.

“I need to move some flowers from one side of the yard to the other. I would do it by myself, but there are so many and some of them are quite heavy.” Martha explained as she pointed to the objects in question.

Y/N nodded and she walked over and got to work. After about three trips, Martha excused herself.

“I’m going to go make some refreshments. Thank you again for helping.” She said as she disappeared into the house.

As Y/N continued to work, a car pulled into the driveway. She watched as a tall dark haired man got out. He walked up to where she stood.

“Hi, I’m Clark.” He reached out a hand to shake hers.

Y/N held up a hand to show it was filthy. “Y/N. I just moved in next door.”

Clark smiled and took her hand anyway. “Nice to meet you. I am assuming my mother put you to work?”

Y/N laughed and nodded.

“Oh, Clark! It is really good you are here. You can help Y/N with the rest of the flowers.” Martha said with a smile as she brought out a jug of lemonade and three cups. She smiled as she saw her handsome son and her beautiful neighbor standing in the yard, working and talking.


	2. Random Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold parts are prompts people sent in.

**“Relax, I won’t let ‘em hurt you, sweetheart.” He tried to calm her down. Her breathing slowed a bit, and the grip on his arm loosened. She looked up at him with her bright eyes, lip quivering.**

“Really?” Her tone unsure.

Clark smiled as he gently wiped tears from her face. “I know what it is like to be afraid. To feel alone. But I promise you that I will make sure you don’t feel that way.”

She returned his smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you.” She cried against the symbol on his chest. It really did stand for hope after all.

* * *

 

**"Heat vision is not a good way to reheat food."**

“You don’t say. Any other wisdom you would like to impart, Captain Obvious?” Y/N said as she stared down at the bubbling, smoking mess that had once been tupperware filled with leftovers. 

“I deserved that. I cannot even be mad.” Clark said as he hung his head.

Y/N sighed and cradled his face in her hands. “I forgive you, you giant space baby. Just next time could you take the extra minute or so to use a microwave like us humans.”


End file.
